Subspace Emissary II: Return of the Subspace Army
by KHJEDIMASTER
Summary: Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, and other Nintendo All-stars and third-party characters battle the evil forces of the Subspace Army.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Everything was dark. A giant living hand wearing a white glove appeared.

**Master Hand**

"Now that Tabuu is gone, I can rule the world on my own! Mwahahahaha!!" yelled Master Hand in his booming voice. "Bowser, come forth!"

"Yes, Master Hand," said Bowser.

**Bowser**

"Bowser, I am leaving it in your hands to recruit as many villains as possible to destroy the forces of good and to destroy the worlds and bring them into Subspace," said Master Hand.

"I will," said Bowser.

"Now first, before you recruit anyone besides your own son, I want you to kidnap Princess Peach," said Master Hand.

"What do you want from her?" asked Bowser.

"Don't question me! Just capture her," said Master Hand.

"As you command," said Bowser.

"Now, BEGONE!!" yelled Master Hand. Master Hand then disappeared into the darkness. Bowser left Subspace and went to follow Master Hand's orders.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

**Chapter I**

A figure was walking across a dirt road. He was a slightly fat and short man with a thick mustache. He wore a red cap, red shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. His cap had the letter M on it.

**MARIO**

Another figure began to run behind Mario, catching up to him. He was taller and thinner than Mario, and also had a thick mustache. He wore a green cap, green shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes. His cap had the letter L on it.

**LUIGI**

In the distance, another figure could be seen. He wore a green tunic and hat, as well as brown pants and a brown undershirt. He had blonde hair and his ears looked like those of an elf. He wielded a sword and shield.

**LINK**

Walking with Link was a yellow mouse with brown stripes and a zig-zag tail.

**PIKACHU**

These heroes all met at a crossroad and headed together to see Princess Peach. All of the sudden, a battleship flew over the horizon, and dropped millions of shadowbugs. The shadowbugs began to materialize into Primids.

"What?! I thought we defeated the Subspace Army!" yelled Link

"Yes, but, they're-a back," said Mario.

"Let's-a defeat these guys anyway!" said Luigi.

Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, and Link began to attack the Primids. The Primids, this time, were way harder to defeat now. There were new Primids they had to deal with. They had to deal with Arrow Primids, Flight Primids, and even Ice Primids. They defeated the Primids, but with much more effort than before. They fought more Primids on the way to Peach's Castle. When they got to her castle, they entered the doors, and found that the castle had been completely destroyed.

"Bowser," Mario thought.

He was right, it was Bowser. Bowser was the King of the Koopas. He was larger than any ordinary Koopa Troopa. His shell had spikes coming out of it. He also wore a spike collar and spiked wristbands. Bowser came out of the shadows, carrying a girl. She had blonde hair, and wore a pink dress and a crown.

**PEACH**

Peach quickly turned into a trophy out of weakness. He was not alone in kidnapping Peach this time. Beside him, a minuature version stood holding a dark cannon. He also wielded a large paintbrush and wore a neckerchief with a moustache drawn on it. He was Bowser's eighth child.

**BOWSER JR.**

The two pulled out their Dark Cannons, and fired at Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi dodged the dark arrows, but as a result, Link and Pikachu were hit and turned into trophies. Bowser Jr. took the trophified versions of Link and Pikachu, and aimed his Dark Cannon at Luigi. However, a large figure crashed through the roof. He was a fat, light blue penguin, who wore a red boxing robe and winter hat. He also wore a samurai's undershirt. He wielded a large, wooden mallet.

**KING DEDEDE**

King Dedede swung his mallet and destroyed Bowser Jr.'s Dark Cannon. Bowser aimed his cannon at King Dedede, but then Dedede destroyed Bowser's cannon. Then, Bowser and Bowser Jr. escaped into their Koopa Clown Car with Peach, Link, and Pikachu's trophies.

"You haven't seen the last of the Subspace Army! We will take over the entire universe!" yelled Bowser. Bowser flew out of the horizon.

"Looks like the Subspace Army is back. They have already taken over my castle," said King Dedede.

"We kinda saw that on our way to the castle," said Luigi. "I wonder why they are back. We already defeated Tabuu, so how can they be back?"

"Maybe Tabuu has-a returned, or the Subspace Army has a new leader," said Mario.

"We shouldn't waste our time talking, we should keep moving and decrease the number of Primids," said Dedede.

"Alright, let's-a go!" said Mario

Mario, Luigi, and King Dedede then left to battle the Subspace Army.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

**Chapter II**

A huge, brown-furred ape was lurking in the jungle.

**DONKEY KONG**

With him was a small, brown monkey. He wore a red shirt with yellow stars, and a hat that said 'Nintendo'.

**DIDDY KONG**

They were walking in the jungle, looking for bananas. Something, however, didn't feel right. They had been looking for bananas for an hour, but they still hadn't found any. Somebody had to be behind this.

DK and Diddy left the forest part of the jungle, and reached a more open part. Then, Diddy pointed at a cart holding a hoard of bananas. It was being driven by someone very familiar. He was a green alligator wearing a red cape and a crown.

**KING K. ROOL**

DK and Diddy began to follow K. Rool, but then, shadowbugs began to form new Primids, which began to attack Diddy and DK. Diddy got out his Peanut Popgun and began to shoot peanuts at the Primids. DK swung his arm around and around and punched at a bunch of Primids, which sent them flying. DK and Diddy beat all the Primids, and began to follow K. Rool once more, defeating more enemies along their path.

DK and Diddy came to a stop when they saw a fat man with a W mustache wearing pointed shoes, purple pants, a yellow shirt, a blue jean jacket, and a yellow motorcycle hat with a blue W on it.

**WARIO**

He brought out his Dark Cannon, and aimed at Diddy, who jumped out of the way. Then he aimed at DK, knowing DK was way heavier than Diddy, and would not have a chance of escaping. Just then, a streak of fire charged at Wario and destroyed his Cannon. It stopped, with a tall figure coming from the flames. He had long hair and appeared to wear a red mask.

**BLAZIKEN**

"Great! Just when I had the chance to get another trophy, someone just has to break my Cannon! Oh well, I at least have Dixie Kong," said Wario

"You have Dixie!!" screamed Diddy. "I demand you give her back!!"

"Never! I am helping the great Master Hand with his plot to take over the universe," said Wario. "For him to accomplish it, I have to turn you all into trophies."

Wario got on to his Hovercraft, which held his trophies. In the cargo was the trophy of Dixie Kong. He rode away from the jungle as fast as he could before Diddy could get the trophy.

"How dare he take Dixie," said Diddy.

"Well stop sulking, Diddy. We need to keep moving forward," said DK.

DK, Diddy, and Blaziken continued to move forward along their path, defeating enemies on their way. They stopped when they caught up to King K. Rool, with the hoard of bananas. They attacked King K. Rool, and fought him in a rough battle. They ended up defeating King K. Rool.

"Please!! Don't destroy me! Take your bananas, I won't do any further harm," pleaded the King.

"We will, on one condition," said DK. You reveal to us Master Hand's plans of world domination."

"Well, I apologize on that part. I know nothing of this Master Hand you speak of," said the King.

"Tell us!" exclaimed Diddy.

"Alright, alright, I will. You see, Master Hand has had Bowser to recruit as much villains as he can to help him reach his goal of taking over the universe. I know nothing else," replied the King. "I don't agree with Master Hand of his plans. I will join you on your quest to destroy his forces.

"Do you promise to help us defeat Master Hand and free Dixie?!!" asked Diddy.

"I promise," said King K. Rool.

"Blaziken!!" yelled Blaziken as he prepared to attack K. Rool.

"Blaziken has a point, after all, why would you all of the sudden side with us?" asked DK, holding off Blaziken.

"Please, just give me a chance!" cried K. Rool.

"Okay, but if we find out you are truly a spy for Master Hand, you can expect us to beat you so hard that you will turn into a trophy."

"I will accept the consequences," said King K. Rool.

From there on, King K. Rool joined DK, Diddy, and Blaziken on their journey to help in the battle to stop Master Hand in his plans to take over the universe.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

A starship ejected a figure onto the planet. He wore a headpiece which had a headset microphone and a targeting eyepiece. He wore a green jumpsuit with red accents. He wore red boots, knee pads, shoulder pads, white leather gloves, and a jacket as well. He had ears like a dog as well as a tail.

**FOX**

Fox examined the area around him. He was in a Castle Town. All of the sudden, shadowbugs began to appear and materialized into Primids.

"Wait a minute," said Fox. "I thought the Subspace Army was defeated! How can they be back?!" Fox fought all the enemies proudly and did his best to defeat them. However, He could not do it alone. Fox was struggling to defeat the Primids, and began to grow weary. Then, a man with a sword came and began to battle the Primids. He had red hair, and wore blue boots, white pants, a blue lord's jacket, a blue cape, and shoulder pads.

**ELIWOOD**

Eliwood and Fox continued to battle the Primids until they were all defeated. Afterwards, Eliwood and Fox went to the Castle. At the castle, they told each other what they had been seeing.

"I'm Fox," said Fox to Eliwood.

"My name is Eliwood" said Eliwood. "I am the Marques of this land of Pherae. Please tell me, have you seen these creatures before?"

"Yes, I have," replied Fox. "A few months ago, the Subspace Army, led by Tabuu, attacked this world. The Army used Subspace bombs to bring worlds into Subspace. When one of those bombs explodes, a huge dark whole made of subspace devours an area. After defeating Tabuu, all the areas brought in by Tabuu into Subspace returned, except the Isle of the Ancients. Due to so many bombs going off at once, the Isle did not return. It was gone forever. It was unexpected that the army would return. Tabuu is gone, so how would they come back?"

"Fox, we must join forces to stop this army!" exclaimed Eliwood.

"I agree!" replied Fox.

Fox and Eliwood then went on a journey to defeat the Subspace Army. They battled many Primids until they came to a stop. They spotted a huge fat Pig aiming a Dark Cannon at them.

**PIGMA**

"Well if it isn't Fox McCloud!" yelled Pigma.

"Pigma! I thought you were destroyed by the Aparoids a year ago!" yelled Fox. "What are you doing here?"

"I may have asked the same thing, but it is now time for you to die!" yelled Pigma.

"You will try!" exclaimed Eliwood.

Eliwood and Fox fought Pigma. Pigma would shoot lasers out of his eyes, and would throw bombs. Fox and Eliwood avoided his attacks and defeated Pigma.

"No, it can't be! I can't be dying again! I swear I'll be back!" screamed Pigma. He deteriorated into shadowbugs.

"He must not have been the real Pigma," said Fox. All of the sudden, an arrow shot through Eliwood, and he turned into a trophy. A man was standing on top of a hill, holding a Dark Cannon. He was average height, wearing worker's boots, blue pants, a white shirt, an orange jacket, sunglasses, and a red bandana.

**SAMURAI GOROH**

"I could have both of you, but I guess I'll just take Eliwood," said Goroh. Goroh rode off into his trophy cycle. He put Eliwood on the cycle, but there was someone near and dear to Fox that the samurai had. He had Krystal, now a lifeless trophy. Fox looked on to the samurai as he rode off. Fox called on his Arwing and hopped into it and began to follow Samurai Goroh.

Meanwhile, deep in Subspace, there were two former fighters floating lifelessly. These two had been captive ever since before the first conquest of the Subspace Army. One was a teenage human. He wore white pants and a blue shirt. He wore armor over his chest and shoulders. He had red unruly hair.

**ROY**

The other was not a human, but a Pokemon rather. He was a psychic-type, and a legendary. He had a large tail, and had an oddly shaped head.

**MEWTWO**


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Mario, Luigi, and King Dedede were running endlessly down a dirt road, fighting any Subspace army members in their path. Once all the enemy appearances had died down, the three saw an abandoned shack in a dark alley. The three took refuge in the shack to rest.

"So King Dedede, do you know anything about how the Subspace army has managed to return?" asked Mario.

"Unfortunately, I do not have that exact information," said Dedede. "However, I do know about who was captured and who some of their generals are."

"So, can you tell us?" asked Luigi.

"I will. I know that besides Bowser and his son, some of his generals include Wario and Pigma. In fact, Wario was the one who led the invasion of my castle. As you saw a few hours ago, Link, Pikachu, and Peach had been captured by the Army. I have seen that they have also captured Dixie Kong, as I saw her trophy on Wario's trophy bike," said King Dedede.

"Gee, that is some useful information, I guess," said Mario.

"Uh, guys? Don't you think we should get going? We can't just sit around and let the Subspace Army destroy everything and turn everyone into trophies!" said Luigi.

"Alright, let's go!" said King Dedede.

The three left the shack and continued along their path. A few moments after they left the abandoned shack, a dark arrow sped at them. Mario and Luigi dodged the arrow, but King Dedede was hit and turned into a trophy.

"Uh oh," though Luigi.

The two looked behind them. Wario was aiming his dark cannon right at the Mario Bros. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, A sword came falling down, slashing the cannon in half. A young man landed lifting his sword out of the ground. He had blue hair, white pants, a blue jacket, a leather armguard, a red headband, a red cape, leather gloves, and steel toed leather boots.

**IKE**

"RRRRGH! You have not seen the last of me!" said Wario. Wario then rode off on his motorcycle. Ike walked over to the lifeless trophy of King Dedede. He touched the trophy stand and King Dedede came back to life.

"Ike, it's great to see you! Thanks for bringing me back to life!" exclaimed Dedede.

"Don't mention it," said Ike. "Do you guys have any idea of why Wario was holding a dark cannon?"

"The Subspace Army has returned," said Mario.

"I had a feeling that was the case. My kingdom was attacked by Primids and this one man, probably one of the army's generals," said Ike.

_Flashback_

_Ike was fighting many Primids. The primids continually appeared and ganged up on Ike. Ike continued to fight, but it appeared he could not fight much longer. A man came in to help Ike defend the castle they were defending. The man helping him had light blue, medium-length hair. He wore a light blue jacket, a chest plate, a light blue cape, leather gloves, light blue pants, and light blue leather boots._

**MARTH**

_Marth and Ike continued to fight the Primids. However, even with two people, the Primids still pulled the two back. They were pulled back into the interior of the castle, just where the Primids wanted them. A man who looked and dressed like a clown holding a dark cannon entered the castle._

**KEFKA**

"_I've got you just where I want you!"screamed Kefka. He aimed and shot the cannon at Marth, and Marth was turned into a lifeless trophy. Ike quickly escaped from the castle, attacking primids that ran in his path. Kefka then placed a subspace bomb in the castle, and had two R.O.B. sentries activate the bomb. After three minutes, the bomb exploded, devouring the castle into subspace._

_End Flashback_

"And that is what happened. Marth was turned into a trophy and taken by that one general," said Ike.

"Well, I guess the Subspace Army is even more dangerous now," said Luigi.

"Ike, will you be able to join our team?" asked Dedede.

"I will," said Ike.

Mario, Luigi, Dedede, and Ike then continued along their path.

Meanwhile, Kefka approached Master Hand to tell him what progress he made.

"Well Kefka, what progress have you made?" asked Master Hand.

"Well, I captured Marth and I brought his castle into subspace!" laughed Kefka.

"Is that all?" asked Master Hand.

"Well, yes. Is that a problem?" Kefka responded.

"A problem! That is a huge problem, Kefka! I expected much more from you! I need you to do much more. If you slack off one more time, I will turn you into a trophy!" yelled Master Hand.

"Al-al-alright, I won't slack off!" screamed Kefka.

Kefka then left the area and went off to do his bidding.


End file.
